


Operation: Hamburger

by gingerwhovianrobotskeleton



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hamburger Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton/pseuds/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Rumbelle 50 first Hamburger Dates Entry: Dec. 6th))</p><p>Henry Mills attempts to help Rumpelstiltskin with his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Hamburger

It was eleven am when Mr. Gold entered Granny’s for his lunch date with Belle. The two had been trying to schedule a good time to have dinner together, but Belle was busy lately with getting everything ready for the opening of the library. Mr. Gold’s shop was also being invaded by some of the townspeople, namely the Charmings and Regina, asking for his help all the time.

It seemed like he never had the free time anymore.

On his way to the diner, he noticed the sky was grey, storm clouds forming. His knee was aching that moment, letting him know that rain was on its way. Instead of walking to Granny’s, he took the car instead.

Once he stepped inside, he saw Belle sitting down at the booth by herself. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her brown curls draped over her shoulder like a waterfall, and her dress was the lightest shade of blue. She looked so beautiful, it almost made his heart stop. He nervously walked forward, his cane tapping with every other step, until he reached the booth.

“Excuse me, dearie,” he began smoothly, “is this seat taken?”

“Yes, I’m-” she stopped, looking up to see her guest grinning at her. She couldn’t help but smile back. “How are you today?”

“Oh, you know,” he shrugged as he sat down in the seat across from her, “the usual.”

“Granny came by already, and I went ahead and ordered,” she informed. “And don’t worry, I asked for extra pickles on yours.”

“Many thanks,” he nodded.

Their table went silent. Rumpelstiltskin fiddled with the handle of his cane, tracing the gold pattern with his fingertips. Why couldn’t he think of anything to say? Usually he was quick with a smart remark or a sarcastic comment, but he knew Belle didn’t appreciate that type of humor. Maybe it was his knee that was making him uneasy.

“Would you excuse me a second?” Belle asked as she stood up. “I need to use the restroom.”

“Take all the time you need,” he told her as she walked to the back. He slouched in his seat so he could stretch out his leg.

“You should tell her she looks pretty,” a voice whispered in his ear.

He blinked, reflexively turning in his seat to look behind him. Sitting in the booth right to his back was Henry Mills. The young boy turned to look back at him smiling.

“Henry?” the Dark One asked, truly confused. “What are you doing here?”

He glanced over Gold’s shoulder as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. “I’m trying to help you,” he told him.

“What do you mean?”

Henry eyes boggled and he mouthed the word duh. “I saw the two of you walking through town the other day,” he brought his voice down to a whisper. “Gramps said that you two knew each other back in the fairytale world.”

“Aye, we did,” he nodded.

“I found her story in my storybook,” he grinned. “You were the beast she fell in love with in the story, weren’t you?”

The older man pressed his lips together in a thin line. He didn’t like the term beast, but he preferred it more than being called a monster. It seemed less harsh, in some way. “Yes, I am,” he finally answered. “You still didn’t answer my question. What are you helping me with exactly?”

“I’m helping you to win over your true love,” he replied.

This shouldn’t have surprised Rumpelstiltskin. Helping people find their happy endings and such was Henry’s ultimate goal before the curse broke. He always left it to Emma to bring back the happy endings, but the boy loved to help in anyway he could. “Henry, I appreciate the thought, but,” the pawnbroker said slowly, “I don’t need the help.”

“Of course you do,” Henry countered. “Everyone needs help sometimes.”

“That’s not what I mean,” he shook his head. How could he explain this? “You see, I am hundreds of years old, older than Mrs. Lucas.”

He heard a harrumph and he turned to see Granny placing two plates of hamburgers on his table. She didn’t say anything, but she gave him a look before walking away. He had a feeling he’ll paying for more than just extra pickles later.

“The point is,” he turned back to Henry, “I’ve lived long enough to know how true love works.”

“And how many dates have you been on in all that time?” he asked, then added, “the time after the curse was cast doesn’t count.”

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The last time he remembered going through any kind of courtship was with Milah, and even then there wasn’t much romancing there. “What do you know about true love?” the older man asked instead of answering his question.

“Enough,” he said simply then turned back around in his seat.

Mr. Gold turned to See Belle heading back towards the table.

“This looks delicious,” she commented on her hamburger as she sat down.

“Tell her she looks beautiful,” Henry whispered again.

Gold bit his lip. He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this. “You look beautiful today,” he told her.

She looked up at hi and smiled bashfully. “Thank you. You look handsome yourself.”

He nodded his thanks as he popped a french fry into his mouth. He watched as she began squirting ketchup on her hamburger, and he was trying to think of something else to say.

“Ask about her work,” Henry whispered, making the man wonder if the boy could read his mind.

“How are things with the library?” he asked before biting into his hamburger

“Very good,” she answered. “Ruby’s been helping with organizing and dusting the place. At this rate, we might be able to open in a week.”

“Great,” he agreed.

“It’s a nice day outside,” Henry whispered.

“It’s a nice day outside,” Rumpelstiltskin repeated to Belle.

She glanced out the window, her eyebrow arched in suspicion. “I guess it is if you’re like cloudy days.”

He went silent, mentally slapping himself. He assumed Henry was doing the same. When the boy didn’t say anything, he quickly added, “It depends in the mood mostly. If you’re sad, sunshine brightens things up. I think rainy days can have the same effect.”

“So, you’re saying you’re happy?” she asked, her smile bright.

“Yes, I am,” he nodded. “Although, with you here, I’m happy no matter what the weather is.”

Belle blinked, averting his gaze and going back to her hamburger. He guessed she was trying to hide the blush on her face.

“Nice save,” Henry complimented.

“Thanks,” he replied without thinking.

“What was that?” Belle asked.

Rumpelstiltskin quickly brought a fist to his mouth, loudly clearing his throat. “Nothing,” he choked out. “Just a tickle.”

Before Belle could say anything further, Mr. Gold’s cellphone started ringing. Mentally cursing himself for not turning his phone off, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out; telling Belle to excuse him for a moment. “Hello?”

“Gold?” it was Emma on the other line. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Henry is, would you?”

“Henry?” he said aloud. He felt the boy shuffling in his seat behind him.

“Yeah,” she replied. “He’s suppose to be in school right now, but Mary Margaret says he isn’t there. I called David and Regina, and they don’t know where he is either.”

That was when Rumpel got an idea. He could get the boy out of his hair without revealing to Belle that he was taken lessons on wooing from a ten year old.

“I’m not sure if I’ve seen Henry, Sheriff,” he said loudly, shifting in his seat to “search” for him. Belle looked around her too, picking up the hint. After a second, he turned back around to Henry’s seat where he was trying to avoid Gold’s gaze. “Ah, here he is, Miss Swan. Enjoying a cup of hot cocoa at Granny’s.”

He heard Emma breathe a sigh of relief on the other side. He figured Henry didn’t tell his mother about his plan. “Thank you,” she began. “If it isn’t too much trouble, would you make sure he gets back to school?”

He froze. “I’m sorry?”

“I would but I just got a call from Leroy about an incident with the other dwarves in the mines, and it just started raining.”

Gold glanced out the window to see it beginning to pour outside. This would happen to him; his date being interrupted once again. The selfish part of him almost wanted to let Henry walk, but he knew he’d never let that happen. He looked over at Belle who must’ve been able to hear Emma’s voice over the other line because she nodded at him in sympathy.

“Will do, Miss Swan,” he replied.

The Sheriff thanked him just before they both hung up.

“Ruby,” Belle called to her friend behind the counter. “Could we get some to-go boxes?”

Ruby handed them their boxes as Mr. Gold payed for their meal (and the hot cocoa Henry was drinking).

“I guess I’ll be seeing you later,” he told Belle.

She nodded. “You will.”

He got up, grabbing his lunch and cane, and walked towards the door with Henry tagging along behind.

…

“I’m sorry I ruined your date,” Henry frowned once the two were in Mr. Gold’s car safe from the rain.

“Don’t worry about it,” the older man assured. He admitted to himself that Henry was helpful to him. “How do you think I did in there?” he asked as he revved up the engine.

“Good for the most part,” he said, “but that weather line was kind of cheesy.”


End file.
